Transport refrigeration systems for straight trucks and vans commonly utilize separate condenser and evaporator sections or units, with a condenser unit being vertically mounted on the nose or front wall of a straight truck, or on a roof of a van, and with an evaporator unit being mounted in a conditioned space of the associated vehicle. Different condenser units are manufactured and stocked for vertical wall mounting and horizontal roof mounting, as the sump of conventional refrigeration compressors requires a vertical orientation. Further, refrigeration receiver tanks conventionally require a predetermined orientation. Also, the condenser coil must not be mounted for upward flow, as hot vapors will blow past condensing liquid and appear, undesirably, at the output of the condenser.
It would be desirable, and it is an object of the invention, to provide a condenser unit which may be selectively mounted in either of two orientations, vertically, for mounting on a wall of a vehicle, and horizontally, for mounting on the roof of a vehicle.